guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Guitar Battle vs. Lou
'''Guitar Battle vs. Lou '''is a song in Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock. This is the final Guitar Battle in the game, as well as the hardest. Some consider it to be harder than Through the Fire and Flames, or, more recently, Fury of the Storm and Black Widow of La Porte. It is actually a speed metal cover of The Devil Went Down to Georgia by Steve Ouimette. Walkthrough Since this is a battle song, your main objective is to try and hit the Battle Power that shows up. Lou will always activate his powers the second he gets them, but this isn't what you should be doing. Instead, you should save up your power and wait for a very note heavy solo in his section. If you've saved up enough powers and unleash them all at once, he'll slowly fail. Unlike Tom Morello and Slash, Lou doesn't miss as easily, but he shouldn't be able to handle multiple attacks. There is also a simpler way to beat him. If Lou's first attack is Broken string, Whammy bar, or Lefty/Righty flip (Or difficulty up in hard difficulty), immediately start over (unless you can survive). If he gets anything else, power through it and make sure you get your first power up. If your power up is not the whammy bar or the broken string, start over. Once you have the whammy bar or broken string until Lou is going through the fast Misirlou-esque green notes and unleash, causing him instant failure. If you're lucky with the Broken String, his green button will be broken. Be aware that the effect of the whammy bar won't start instantly, but will take about 1 or 2 seconds for it to start so throw it a bit earlier. Once you've depleted his rock meter, you must finish him off. You will be immediately taken to the last section of the song, and you must simply beat it. This isn't hard, as it is a rather simple section compared to what you've just done. The main thing to remember while battling Lou is to stay calm and make him lose before its time for a death drain and you have to start all over again. The "Victory Solo" In the battle, you get a part called the "Victory Solo". You have a very long solo with many power ups, and after that is Lou's solo, but his solo is only half as long as yours. The Victory Solo gives you an easy way to beat Lou. If you manage to defeat Lou before or during the Victory Solo, you get to play the last part of the song with Lou watching and not playing at all. Rewards Since Guitar Battle vs. Lou is the last song in the game on every difficulty, beating it on any difficulty will result in that difficulty's completion. Upon beating the song for the very first time, one will unlock "Through the Fire and Flames" and then can play it during the credits. During this time the player can miss any number of notes and not fail the song. (NOTE: This song is extremely hard. Even on easy). Also, when you beat Lou for the very first time you can buy him in the store. The first time you beat Lou on Easy difficulty you will unlock the Moonshot guitar, on Medium difficulty you unlock the St. George Extraordinaire! guitar, on Hard, Rojimbo is unlocked. If you manage to defeat Lou on Expert, the mother of all awesome becomes yours to purchace, the Distant Visitor guitar. Videos Trivia *Lou's solo is a part of Van Halen's Eruption, which later appeared in Guitar Hero Van Halen. *Some say that if this song supported full band play, and the difficulty rating system was the same as Guitar Hero 5's and Guitar Hero Warriors of Rock, Guitar would have a 100%, Bass would have a 60%, and Drums would have an 80% (due to constant double bass pedal drumming). *Lous intro does not replay once you beat him or exit out of your sightread, unlike Tom Morello or Slash. Category: Guitar Hero III songs Category:Songs Category:Encores Category:Guitar Battles Category:8th Tier..